Cable trays or troughs are used to support cables which run through, over, and around buildings. Cable trays may have both straight and curved, and intersecting sections (including horizontal, vertical, and/or other angled sections) to accommodate the installation requirements of particular settings.
If certain cable types come into contact with each other, electrical or other interference can result. Therefore, it is desirable to have a cable routing system that prevents or minimizes such contact.